Missing
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: It was 1926 zane had just been let out of college he is married to pixal Borg.But as you know in 1926 everyone who was older that 25 had to go to war so zane went leaving his family and his 1 mouth pregnant wife.But what will happen when they get a note from him?
1. The note

Pixal's POV

I sat on my bed holding my head in my hand's with Nya and Jay by my side.

In my hand was a note from the military ,that my husband zane had gone to.

Heres what it read.

"helicopter shot down STOP zane juilen missing in action STOP We are very sorry for this but we will not stop looking for him STOP".

I couldn't stop crying my eyes were very red and puffy.

Then I felt a little kick in my belly.

i smiled a little ,but then went back to frowning.

Me and zane were ecspecting twins in about one mouth ,A girl and a boy.

I then thought of how the twins were gonna live with out there daddy around.

I started sobbing.

Nya sat on the left side of me she started rubbing my back whispering

"everything's gonna be ok they'll find him".She was silently crying as well as jay.

Then jamie,Kai,cole,Lloyd,Misocko ,garmadon and master wu then entered the room.

(Jamie's my OC and she's dating jay : P)

I looked up at all the frowning faces

There eyes where very puffy.

Lloyd walked over to me and hugged me."I'm sorry i know how you feel he was my brother" he started sobbing in my shoulder silently I hugged him back.

Nya was sobbing silently but when Kai hugged her she lost it and started crying loudly.

Jay then walked over to Jamie who was crying and sobbing still and tried to calm her down."It's ok jamie zane is strong hell be fine"

"I hope so"I whispered threw a sob.

Zanes POV

I couldn't feel my right leg or my left arm.

I tried to open my eyes but it hurt so much.

I tried again my eyes flew open.I looked around at my surroundings The trees where tall and the bushes were wet with new mid morning dew.

where am I?

I looked to my left to see my helicopter in flames ,then I smelled something rotten I looked on my right to see the body of my partner frank Williams laying there lifeless with blood all in his brown hair.

I quickly looked away from the horrific sight.

my eyes started watering ,I have been in the military for 13 years and have never seen a dead bloody body before -really-.

Even threw the worts if wars.

I tried to make my way over to him By pulling myself up on a branch. but my legs gave out and I fell.

So I just sat there thinking.

What happens now?

will I survive?

What about my family?

What about pixal?

How will the twins live with out a daddy?

I rubbed my eyes then I let out a huge yawn.

I looked up at the beautiful pinkish orange sky. It was about sunset.

I slowly layed on my back onto the soft grass and closed my eyes hoping.

That everything was going to be all right.


	2. Bad Kai

Kai's POV

pixals been in her room ever sense the bad news came,and I'm really starting to worry.

I walked up to pixals door and gave a soft knock.

No response.I knocked again ,harder this time.

"Who is it and what do you want?"Pixals vocie said coming from inside the room.

'Its kai and Im really starting to worry about you,You've been in your room for a long time and should come out"I said

"Why should I...It's not like anyone liked me when i came here"Pixal said sobbing a little.

I paused she's right.

Ever sense she came here me and the others though she was a bad person.

But zane saw the good in her and now here we are a couple years later zane married to her ,about to have twins and there daddy's maybe dead!

"I'm sorry pixal"I said softly

"What?"She asked now opening the door to where I could see her.

"I'm sorry for treating you badly ,You and zane are alike in the most amazing ways"I said pulling pixal out of the putting my arms around her neck.

She blushed a bit.

"And if he says your alright then I'm alright with it"I said looking into pixals light green eyes.

"Thank you"She said looking into my hazel eyes.

we stood there for a sec then noticed we where holding hands and quickly looked away blushing.

"Um so I should be getting back to training oh and don't worry about zane I bet he's fine because he's a strong person who will never give up and I hope you feel a little better."I said looking back at pixal as I strolled out the door.

"Wow no wonder zane married her,She's hot even for a nerd"I whispered to myself

but as Kai said that he did not know he was being watched by there feathery friend.

* * *

Zane and pixal are humans if you haven't guessed yet.

And there nerds ,But cute nerds if you like this story pls leave a review and I will make more chaps soon

bye.


	3. Finding out about Kai and pixals moment

Zane's POV

I woke up to the sound of gun fire.I quickly sat up and looked around.

*Bam* then there was silence.I looked around for something to stand up on.

I looked to my left nothing.I looked over my right there was a big stick about to fall of the branch.

I reached up and pulled on it.*snap*I turned my head to were the noise came from.

I started pulling the branch harder,This time the branch came off.

I Quickly Pulled myself Up on my feet and the footsteps came closer.

And closer ,And closer until,A black man jumped out of the bushes holding a gun in my direction.

I closed my eyes and hoped for the worst ,But it never happened.

"Zane!"The black male yelled.I soon recognized the voice.

I opened my eyes at the male."jack is that you"I said limping over to him.

"Yea it's me and what happened ,First I'm flying under you to scout for enemy's the next I wake up with a broken left arm and my co pilot dead!"Jack said.

"I don't know that's what happened to me ,But I can't feel me left leg or right arm"I said sitting back down onto the grass.

Jack shook his head"Man you were always the one to get bad things happen to you for nothing"Jack said sitting next to me.

"So...were you the person who shot the gun?"I asked

Jack looked down looking like he was about to cry."What happened?"I asked again.

"Well you know how I Said my co pilot was dead...Well turns out he wasn't"Jack said.

"Was he alright?"I asked but that was a stupid question of course he wasn't alright he crashed an airplane.

"No he wasn't,I walked over to him because he seemed to be shaking a bit ,But when I got over there..."Jack stopped.

I looked down at the ground.I knew how he felt" It's ok you don't have to tell me"I said rubbing his back.

"No no I'm fine *sniff* As I was saying when I got over there I noticed he was choking on his own blood,I tried to help him but when I rolled him over there was a stick impaled into the back of his neck"Jack said

My eyes widen."Go on"

"*sniff* ok so when I saw that stick in his neck I knew he wasn't gonna survive and I wasn't trained for this stuff ,Then he said something threw his choking "Kill me"Jack said putting his head in his knees.

I looked at him with sad eyes "I'm sorry for ever bringing this up

"No no it's ok you were curious,It's my fault for not looking closely at the enemy's fire"Jack Said.

"No it's not it's those A** holes who started this war"I said.

Jack looked up at me ,then smiled "Thank you zane ,But we should really be looking around for a first aid and food before night comes"Jack said helping me up with his good arm.

I looked up at the sky it was almost I'm guessing 6:00.

I then limped over with Jack to look for supplies.

Then I heard something*squawk*.I recognized that sound.

I looked up and there he was my flew down to me and landed right in front of me.

"Who's this?"Jack asked.

"This is my falcon my brothers and sister used to use him to spy on enemy's or send a message"I said scratching his neck.

"Cool"Jack said looking around threw the ruble.

"So why are you here my little friend?"I asked him.

He then flashed a hologram of Kai and pixal in the hall way.

"What are you trying to tell me?"I asked again.

He then played the recording.

Pixal and Kai where holding hands looking into each others eyes then quickly pulled away

Blushing."Um so I'll see ya later"Pixal said giggling at Kai a little."Yea see ya later" Kai said Walking down the hall way with pixal going into her room.

"So is that it"I said not trying to scream at the hologram kai.

My falcon shook his head and kept playing. Kai was walking down the hall way he then said "No wonder zane married her she's hot"Kai said chuckling and turning around the corner.

The falcon stopped the recording.

I really wanted to scream at Kai right then but I have a message for him.

"Falcon I have a message for my family Tell them that I'm all right and that I'm in the middle of the Vietnam jungle and that they should call my boss to find me oh and Kai stay away from my wife!"I said.

The falcon nodded as it flew away out of sight.

"So you mad at your brother?"Jack asked still looking for stuff.

"Oh no I'm not mad I would never get mad at my brothers as long as they stay away from my 1 mouth old pregnant wife and if then don't Hear my warning I will hurt them"I said going over to Jack.

"I hear that once I went away On a trip to see my family and left my wife at home when I got back the next day I caught My wife in the bed with another man having ***,So I kicked those b****es out and married another girl named Anna and we've been married for 25 years"Jack said.

"wow that sounds terrible but you had a happy ending and that's all that matters"I said.

"Yea at least it was a happy ending I just hope your brother doesn't do that to you behind your back"He said smiling back at me.

I smiled back then whispered under my breath "I hope they don't"


	4. OMG Kai every ones Gonna hate you

Kai's POV

I walk on the deck of the bounty to see cole and jay talking to eachother.

"Hey guys what's up?"I ask them as I walk over to them."Oh nothing it's just I can't ZBF out of her room"Jay said frowning.

"Did you have any luck with pixel?"Cole asked."Yea she's out of her room talking again"I said.

"Good because I really was starting to worry about her I mean if zanes boss doesn't find him then..."Cole stopped as soon as he heard some kind of bird noise.

we all looked up at the sky and there he was,the falcon like a black dot in the sky came down and landed on jays stretched out shoulder.

we all started to smile again.

"He buddy did you find something?"Jay asked scratching the birds head.

the falcon nodded then flew of jays shoulder onto the ground then opened his mouth to show some hologramed person.

I looked closely at the hologram closely the eyes were like glowing light blue,then my eyes widened."what?what is it?"Jay asked.

I then whispered"Zane he's alive".The others eyes widened."Z...ZZ...zane...HES ALIVE!"Jay screamed making Every one flood onto the deck even ZBF.

"What's wrong?Whos alive?"ZBF said running up us. Jay then smiled at his dawg girlfriend."Zane he's alive!"Jay said.

ZBf's Eyes then whipsed while hugging jay"Thank The Lord"

"It's a miracle"Nya said hugging cole while cole hugged her.

They then realized that they were hugging then quickly shoved off eachother blushing.

I chuckled.

"Ok falcon play the recording"Kai said stepping out of the way so every one could see.

The falcon started the rec. zane was staring into recoding looking a little bit mad.

I wonder why?

"Falcon I have a message for my family I'm all right ,I'm somewhere in the Vietnam jungle and they can call my boss to look for me I miss you all dearly.."zane said

I smiled at him I then looked back at my family who were also smiling then I looked back at the recording.

"Oh and one more thing Kai stay away from my wife that is all"Zane said before the falcon flew off.

The falcon closed his mouth.I could feel my body heating up as I turned around at my family who were all looking at me.a little bit made except for pixel.

"*sign*shiza"I whispered.


	5. Finding medicine and confessions

Jay's POV

As the Falconclosed it's mouth,ending the movie,all of us looked down at Kai mad and disappointed.

I MEAN HE HIT ON A GUYS WIFE WHILE WE THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!

"So Kai have any thing you would like to say?"Kai looked up at cole and did a sheepish smile.

"Well..?"Cole said not taking his eyes away from Kai's terrified face.

"Ok ok...I did hit on pixel a little bit but she liked it back"Kai Quickly pointed to the confused pixel.

We all looked at her. She was starting to heat up."Well I kinda Liked it But It was More like comforting Instead of him hitting on me it just made me feel a whole lot better."Pixel said smiling.

We all looked at pixel for a moment,Then nodded in agreement,I mean Kai did help get pixel out of her room before we found out that zane was alive.

"Well now that that's settled we need to find away to get zane back!"Jamie said running up to the control room,with the others fallowing behind expect for me and Kai.

(Ok about the changing names thing with ZBF or Jamie I just thought it sounded weird the way ZBF sounds I mean I know it's a short way to say my name but my names actually Jamie so yea)

I looked over at Kai,He looked up at me showing a little smile,then Kai said."I'm guessing your still mad but you heard pixel she confessed!"

"Yea I know it's just that pixel and Jamie are the only ones ether married or dating and you all ready hit on pixel and just giving you a warning don't try that with Jamie."I said glaring at him.

"Haha like I would hit in a girl who's A mutant freak!"Kai said laughing.

I gave him the death glare then he fell silent"Just remember don't go near Jamie Pixel or any other girls you know who is in a relationship,Got it?"Kai nodded slowly before heading up to the control room.

I watched as he opened the door until he went into the room shutting the door.

I shook my head." Man something's wrong with that boy "I said before walking up the stair's.

Zane's POV

"Hey zane I found a first aid kit!"I turned around to see Jack holding up a medium sized box with an red x on it,I smiled."Good now we can get patched up my legs been killing me for hours."Jack nodded as he slowly made his way over to me with his broken arm laying limp at his side.

He kneeled down as he opened the white box and pulled out a blue bottle full of pills."Looks like we have some pain killer,Bandages,Tape,A couple of needles with some medicine and some other random stuff"Jack said pulling a dirty sock out of the box.

We both chuckled at that."Ok so do you want the needle to stop infection or the pain killer?"

"Needle"

"Want me to do it?"

"Nah I got it"

"Well ok"Jack said picking up the needle and stabbing it threw the bottle then sucking up the dark purple liquid then flicking it with his fingers and handing it to me.

I took the needle and looked at the purple liquid in the this is going to hurt.

I pulled up the sleeve on my bad arm as I took a breathe I thought of how this is going to help me stop the infection spreading threw my body.

I closed my eyes then jabbed the needle in my arm,I flinched as I slowly pushed the liquid in then pulling in out fast."Sh*t"I mumbled.

A dot of blood stared seeping out of me arm." I got it."Jack said tacking a bandage and placing it on my arm.

I smiled."That feels much better"

"Good now here comes my H*ll"Jack said smiling goodly holding up the needle filled with the liquid.

He pulled up his pants leg." Here it goes!"Jack said stabbing the needle into his leg." F*ck that hurts!"

Jack then pulled out the needle then placed a bandage on the spot.

* * *

Brain teaser!

There is a room with no windows no doors,nothing a man is hanging from a ceiling with a puddle of water on the floor how did the man die?

The awnser is a sentence with 11 words just so y'all would know.


	6. A strange sickness

Ok here's another chapter enjoy!

* * *

Pixel's POV

" Ok I think I know how to find Zane well just use his tracker...that we all forgot about..." Nya said while everyone in the room face palmed.

Jay sighed as he said," Well we're stupid...come on Nya let's get started." Nya nodded then began typing something into the computer.

As I looked at the monitor I began to feel a pain sensation in my stomach like I was going to throw up.I gripped my stomach hard .Kai seemed to noticed this and walked over to me," You feeling ok?how's the kids?".I gripped my stomach harder and said," Their fine,I just need to lay down for a minute." I said making my way to the door.

Before Kai could react Jamie rushed over to help me," Come on let's get you in a bed,you don't want to be tired when your kids do come."." Thank you Jamie,I needed rest anyway." Jamie nodded as she opened the door and helped me down the stairs leaving Kai staring in our direction.

Jack's POV

As I laid down in the grass beside zane,I started to notice him tossing and turing and holding his about stomach,I thought it was just because of the Medicean but I was wrong. .After 4 minutes I asked what was wrong," Hey you ok dude?your looking kinda pale?".

Zane looked at me,his eyes were red and his nose was running,before he could respond he puked...blood.

I quickly rushed over to him and started patting his back," Zane wtf are you ok?!".He puked another puddle of blood up before he whipped the blood off from his mouth and shakily stood up,"Yea I'm fine just very sick and thirsty I'm gonna *grunt* go find some water." He said limping away slowly.

I raised a brow at him " Ok but I'm coming with you just in case." I said fallowing Zane threw the dense rain forest,while grabbing our kit.

As we headed into the forest I started to become worried about Zane,He's been panting alot,and his eyes are turing dark red and puffy.I kept asking him if he was all right but he didn't say I finally gave up talking to him,because he's not the zane I used to know.

I sighed," Just please be ok Zane...for pixels sake..."


	7. Short chap (sorry)

" Hey Zane could you stop for a moment my legs killing me!" Jack whined holding onto his left leg . Zane sighed and turned around then said," Fine you can rest but we need to find water so-." Just then Zane started throwing up blood again.

Jack quickly tried to get over to Zane without hurting his leg." Come on Zane don't do this again!" Jack said rapidly patting Zane on the back, he coughed up a little more blood then fell to his knees holding his stomach.

Jack got down to Zane's level and said," Zane come on please tell me what's wrong?please?".Zane kept holding his stomach and said." It hurts..."

" Wha...what do you mean?what hurts?" Jack asked helping Zane up." E...everything..." Zane said before passing out in Jacks arms.

His eyes widen," No...no no your losing to much fluid," Jack checked his pulse." *sigh* ok good for know let's go get you some water!" Jack said hoisting Zane on his back then heading into the woods,not aware of a long shaggy haired Man watching them from behind...


	8. Other half to short chap

Pixel's POV

My head swerved as we made our way to Jamie's room,were she laid me down with a glass of water then left the room slowly closing the door. So that it wouldn't make any noise then disappeared.

I was left alone in silence with only the blue and white clock on Jamie's desk ticking back and fourth leaving an echo In my head,where millions of questions roamed free waiting to be answered.

Dose Kai like me?

Will Zane come back?

What about the twins?

Will I ever really feel what it's liked to have a loving family and children?

The questions pounded against my head as it became warmer.I put my hand up to my head to feel for a fever . There wasn't one...but I don't get it...I feel sick like I just want to throw u-.

My thoughts were interrupted,when a mixture of breakfast and sludge came out.I quickly rushed to the bathroom were I stood over the toilet and threw it all up.

When I was done I whipped the side on my mouth and flushed.I woozily made my way back over to Jamie's bed which was now covered in vomit.I sighed"...crap..."


	9. It's still to short of a chap!

" Hey Zane could you stop for a moment my legs killing me!" Jack whined holding onto his left leg . Zane sighed and turned around then said," Fine you can rest but we need to find water so-." Just then Zane started throwing up blood again.

Jack quickly tried to get over to Zane without hurting his leg." Come on Zane don't do this again!" Jack said rapidly patting Zane on the back, he coughed up a little more blood then fell to his knees holding his stomach.

Jack got down to Zane's level and said," Zane come on please tell me what's wrong?please?".Zane kept holding his stomach and said." It hurts..."

" Wha...what do you mean?what hurts?" Jack asked helping Zane up." E...everything..." Zane said before passing out in Jacks arms.

His eyes widen," No...no no your losing to much fluid," Jack checked his pulse." *sigh* ok good for know let's go get you some water!" Jack said hoisting Zane on his back then heading into the woods,not aware of a long shaggy haired Man watching them from behind...

Jamie's POV

As I left Pixel to rest off her stress,I got to thinking." Why doesn't Kai have a girl friend anyway I know why cole doesn't but Kai no I have no idea."

I walked up 5 steps to the main room when I head a huge thump. My eyes widen," Pixel!" I said racing back down the stairs.

Quickly I trusted open the door to see Pixel standing there holding her stomach and throw up all over my bed. I think I had the same thought as Pixel...crap

(Back with Zane and Jack)

Jack held the Limp body of Zane in his arms,dark blood stained his cam-shirt as the smell became worse." I think I'm gonna throw up..." Jack said to him self.

Something from Jacks bag then fell out as he carefully bended down and picked it up . Not seeing him doge a stone dagger that impaled into a tree behind him." Dang it..." Another voice whispered.

After a couple minutes Jack came to a clearing where a clear river split threw a emerald green field. Jack smiled as he said." Perfect." And headed for the river with the mystery guy still following.


	10. Didn't he die?

"P...pixel?what happened?"Jamie said running over to her and letting Pixel lean on her . She let out a grunt then looked at Jamie then at the vomit covered bed.

"I am sorry about your bed..."Jamie looked at her strangely."What nobody cares about the fucking bed!"Pixel flinched at Jamie's choice of words."All I care about is you . Are you ok ? you haven't been keeping us up to date on your kids?"

Pixel shook her head then got off of Jamie's shoulder."I am fine,it's just I'm nervous..."

"About what?"

"About Zane,about the kids what if Zane comes back when the kids are born and leaves me?What will happen then?"Pixel began sobbing as hot salty tears flowed down her face.

Jamie looked at pixel,"Pixel listen to me.." She looked up at Jamie."..You worry to much about the future instead of focusing on the now,all we need to do is get Zane back in one piece,Ok let's just focus on that oh and of course the kids."

Jamie's said pointing to pixels large round stomach . Pixel smiled at Jamie then leaned in for a hug . Jamie was surprised by this as she thought."I did it...I actually got pixels mind cleared of her worries!"

Pixel then detached from Jamie and said."Let us go get you a new sheet cover,I'm sorry for messing up the old one.."

Jamie made a big tooth smile at pixel."It's ok I was gonna buy a new one soon just never got around to it because,ninjas,nindroid's,tournament and ghost Lloyd."

"Wait what was that last one?"

"Uh let us go get a new sheet for me!"Jamie said grabbing a confused Pixels arm and pulled her out the door.

Zane's POV

The last thing I remember is seeing Jacks face,he was so worried and afraid until I blacked out...but when I did I came to this huge white room with the floors you couldn't describe them!

They were pink,yellow,white,orange and red at the same time and the sky was also but with a bit of place shimmered like the stars like as every thing was deflecting of the sun light.

I looked around the magical place."So beautiful!" I walked a ways bit before stopping,A golden gate appeared out of no were making me jump back in suprize , I noticed some one standing by the gate . I yelled hello but they did not answer . I started to get curious as I walked forward getting a better view.

When I did standing by the gate was none other than... My father lad coat and all!

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming,nothing happened.I then slapped my self to make sure but nope it was real!I final get to see my father again . I was so happy I began to cry at the sight of him...Wait didn't he die?

* * *

0_0

I am a terrible person for doing this to Zane but don't worry something magical happens!


	11. Hmm I'm bored anyone want to talk?

Jack slowly limped down the small hill to where the river lay in front of him . He stoped for a minute and took a big breath the started again.

Soon he was stading in front of the cold flowing water . Jack sighed with relief"Finally,now let's set ya down buddy." Carefully Jack bent down on his knee and placed Zane's body on the soft green grass.

Jack sat down next to Zane and tarred half of his sleeve off and placed it in the cold cool water . Jack flinched as the water stung cuts on his hand . After It had gotten all nice and wet he took it out and ringed some in his mouth.

The cold chilling his teeth but feeling so very nice . He looked over at the passed out Zane and started dragging himself over . Jack looked down sad and suspicious . Zane hadn't moved for a while.

Jack then began to think the worst . He quickly put his ear to Zane's chest . Nothing...

His eyes began to water as he used all his strength to push down on Zane's chest . Jack did this repedeldy but he knew there was nothing he could do to save him now...

With Zane...

I stood there frozen . How could I be able to see my dead dad if only I were to be...dead.

I slowly Slid to the soft cloudy grown and broke down crying . How could I possible be dead by a little sickness!

"It was no ordnariy sickness Zane..." My tears eyes shot open . I looked over my shoulder to see my father , frowning sadly down at me.

I jumped up and hugged him tightly ."What do you mean by that?" I sniffed . Father placed a converting hand on my back and said ."The sickness that you have was rare...only to be caught by 1 out of 100 people who lived in rain forest or jungles , Zane."

I looked up at him."It looks like you were that unlucky person..." His eyes began to tear up as he looked away.

Away from his own son , who was now dying on the in and outside .

There was silence . I kept my head hung low . I did not wish to look at my father because I belived...I belived that there was a way to escape death.

I thought for a moment but then my chest became really tight and I was having trouble to breath . I started coughing and choking while held my neck.

My father looked back at me and rushed over . He got on one knee and placed a hand on my chest . His face shocked.

I tried to ask him what's wrong but my throat felt like it was closing up . He looked at me then smiled not an evil smile but a heart warming smile.

Soon my vision started becoming blurry and black dots clouded my eyes . Before everything went to total darkness . I could barely just see my father waving good bye and saying.

"Good bye son..." Before...black.

With The ninjas.

Pixel made her way into the laudary room with a white basket full of vomit coverd sheets . She felt very bad for what she had done and wanted to clean up the mess .

Jamie had left to go help Jay with something as She was left alone . Pixel turned on the washer and watched as the water came out . She then put the sheets in and the soap stuff.

Pixel closed the door and set it for 20 minutes then left the room . As she walked down the hallway , she walked by an old photo of the ninja and...Zane.

She stared at it for a while . It looked as if Zane was smiling right back at her . She smiled ."I love you Zane,"

"Please come back soon..."


	12. David

Zane's POV

I lay there in the darkness shocked and out of breath ."What just happened?"

Looking around at the empty space , then I suddenly feel pressure applying to my chest . I feel sweat roll down my face and a lone voice calls for me in the distance .

I recognized that voice ."Jack!" I yelled but nothing came out . He just kept screaming and calling my name as more pressure was added on to my chest .

Then it hit me ."If I am 'dead' then how can I be hearing Jack?" I thought for a Moment then I snapped my fingers ."I'm in a temporarily comma like state , that's why pft duh!"

After I came to realization a bright bright white yellow light appeared in my vision . It came closer and closer until , I was engulfed in it .

The light was so clam and peace full , but who knew that in a second pain struck me hard . It felt like I was just squeezed by a gorilla . And the pressure in my chest , wasn't helping .

Jacks voice was becoming louder and louder . It sounded like he was right next to me . I tried opening my eyes but they wouldn't budge .

I tried again . This time successful . My eyes opened to see Jack hovering over me . His face full of fear and sadness as his eyes were red and puffy .

It pained me to see him like this . I lifted my hand up and placed it on Jacks shoulder . He looked up at me . His mouth dropped as he suddenly pulled me in for a hug.

"I-I thought I lost you.." Jack said threw a choked sob . I smiled and started lightly patting his back to clam him.

Soon we both pulled away from the hug and looked at each other teary eyed , but happy.

Jack slowly stood up before helping me on my feet . He looked at me and then frowned ."How does your stomach feel? Do you know why you were throwing up blood?"

I thought silently for a moment before answering ."My stomach his fine I just have a small ache . The throwing up blood...I do not know..."

"It felt as if my throat was on fire while spinning in a circle making me dizzy and nauseated." I said rubbing my throat softly .

Jack didn't say anything but pulled out a plastic bottle from his bag and placed it in the water . Bubbles formed as the bottle filled up slowly with the clear liquid .

As soon as it was full . He stood back up wincing , because of the pain in his leg , and gave it to me .

I looked at it then looked at him ."Drink it , it's safe I know that and plus you need fluids in your body because of throwing up so much ." I nodded and took small sips of the water.

It was so good to feel it falling in my mouth and running down my throat . Soon I had satisfied my thirst and gave the bottle back to Jack , who sealed it with a cap .

"Good , but what now?" Jack asked flinging his bag over his left shoulder .

I opened my mouth to speak , but was cut off by a dagger flying by my head followed by a ."DAMIT!" The voice some what of Australian ancient .

I flipped around only to come eye to eye with a brown shaggy haired boy . His eyes a beautiful indigo , his clothes were scratched up and sewed but intact . And he wore these nice light brown boots which were only covered in a little bit of mud .

He was tall and burly , but not as tall as Me and or Jack . He had a hated grin on his face as he pulled out another dagger and amid it at Jack . I quickly jumped in the way of him and pulled out a decisive move when he fired it at us .

The dagger landed with a splash in the river behind me as I kicked it away . His hated grin turned devilish as he screamed and ran at me .

I tried to get out of his way , but by that I accidentally pushed Jack into the river . Thank goodness he was able to swim back on land .

For me not so lucky . The man pushed me down on the ground , most of his weight on my hurt leg .

I moaned out In pain but all the man could do was laugh as he pulled out another dagger . He raised it above my head . I shivered in fear as he smiled at me .

He looked like the devil for almost a second . I couldn't get free from his grip and Jack was to weak to help so I lay there like a wounded animal without anyway of living .

The man cackled as he began bringing the dagger down . I closed my eyes and screamed ."Please have mercy ! I have a wife and to un-born kids to get home to ! Please don't kill me !" I face palmed on the inside of how stupid I sounded .

But it looked like it worked , the dagger had not pierced my skin . I opened my eyes to the dagger only inches above my head . Sweat rolled down my face as I looked at the man.

His face had softened only a little bit , as he slowly put the dagger back into his pocket and got of me , carefully.

I sit up and and come face to face with the man . While Jack sit on the river side watching carefully with a hand on his hidden gun .

I frown at him and tell him to get his hand off the gun . Jack refuses but then soon let's go of the gun .

What I said must have petrified the man because now he was looking back and forth between me and Jack.

I sighed calmly and looked dead straight into the mans eyes ."Who are you?" I asked getting his full attention .

He didn't say anything at first but then licked his lips and replied with .

"David , my names David smith , yours?" David said putting out a hand for me to shake .

I hesitate , but then took it ."Zane Julien , nice to meet you . And that's Jack Rose."

David smiled before shakily looking back at Jack , who waved at him . David waved back and then looked at me ."Sorry about attacking you and your friend...I get real defensive when someone enters my area ."

I raised a confused brow at him ."You live around here?" David nodded quickly and stood up .

"Yes , yes I do . I have a shack not to far from here . I could take you there and patch you guys up." David said lifting me up . And Jack out of the river .

I smiled at him and nodded ."That would be wonderful , but I don't want to be a bur-"

"No no no it's ok . I attacked you guys so this is what I want to make up for it and gain trust in you guys." David said as Jack gave me a 'I don't trust this guy' glare.

I shook my head at him and the looked at David ."Thank you so much . We better get going before it gets dark." I said making David smile .

And soon enough we are on the trail to Davids house . Jack sighs as he mumbles something that I make out as

"I hope this guy has insurance , because I'm not paying for any damages we might do..." I rolled my eyes at him .

"Why does he have to be like this every time we meet new people?"

(On The Bounty)

The sky turned a nice purple color as the sun set and the blue sky came crashing into each other .

Pixal stand on the bounty's deck smiling as happy memories of her and Zane watching the sun set together come flowing into mind . They were the most magical moments Pixal had ever encountered with Zane .

Well , not as magical as their wedding day...

She smiled remembering that day . Zane looked so handsome in his white suit and tie , she wouldn't stop blushing until they were finally pronounce husband and wife .

The thought made her embarrassed , she knew that one day her kids would ask her about the wedding day and have something to laugh about it after . Though she couldn't wait for that day to come true...

Pixal smiled as she placed a hand on her round stomach ."*sigh* I hope you two will get to see your father..." She frowned before quickly turning around and heading down the hallway.

As she turned the corner . She bumped into an unexpected someone ."Oh sorry Pixal . Are you ok?" Kai asked quickly helping her up .

Pixal brushed her self off and looked at Kai ."I am fine . Thank you for asking.." She said before brushing past Kai and into her room .

Kai's face saddened as he looked down at the floor ."Good going Kai now she'll never trust you again! I bet Zane already hates me now..." The thought of that hurt his heart .

He didn't wish to have Pixal cheat on Zane , Kai just wanted to make her happy . See her smile again , and that's exactly what he did , but with a price .

The red ninja sighed as he shook it off and headed for the monitor room . Which held great news!


	13. What kind of sickness?

Night soon fell upon the three travelers, as a small shady looking shack came into view.

Stopping, but a few feet from it, Jack said."This is your place?Ha I bet it doesn't even a bed room!" Jack laughed, as Zane and David gave him a glare.

Sighing,Zane said,"I'm sorry for Jacks,comments. This looks like a lovely place!"

David smiled at him and said,"Thank you,Zane, I hope that you will find a liking to this place and get well soon...so ha can go see your family again." Zane smiled at him, before frowning.

"I just hope the kids are born when I get back, and that Pixels all right..."'David and Jack looked back at Zane and frowned.

"Hey, it's ok buddy. I'm sure Pixels fine, she would never cheat on you with Kai. I just think that he was trying to make her feel better, like smile again!" Jack said, dropping an arm around the white ninja.

Zane then sniffed, before smiling at Jack."Thank you Jack, and I hope you are right...ngh..." Zanes knees caved in as he placed a hand on his chest.

Luckly,Jack caught him and stood him up straight, before looking at David."We better get him in side." Jack said, putting Zanes arm around his shoulder.

David nodded, and opened the door to let them in.

when they did, Jack found out he was wrong.

The house, it was filled with robotic parts, bags of medicine and bandages. Even a small bed sat in the corner right next to the bathroom.

"Wow, nice place..." Jack said, his face shocked. David smiled at his expression and helped him carry Zane over to the bed.

Laying Zane down softly, David asked."What kind of sickness has he been having? Head ache? Nausea? Stomach pains?"

Jack nodded quickly and responded with,"Yes, all those symptoms, but I have one question.."

"What is it?" David asked looking back at him from the medicine table."Something else I should know?"

The dark skinned man looked up at David and nodded again.

"Yes it is...what kinda ne of sickness is when you puke up blood, pass out and almost die and also can't use your arm for a certain amount of time?" Jack asked, before David's eyes widened and the nice, cool silence was broken by the smashing of glass...


	14. What really happened

Zane's POV (Flash back/memory)

More darkness enters my vision as the last thing I hear is the sound of glass breaking...

'Whats going?Whats wrong?' I thought as the darkness suddenly turned to a scene...a scene of when I was in the helicopter...The one that...I almost died in...

Im hanging out on the side, scoping out the land. I turn to my pilot and say something. I guess I said the wrong thing cause he responded with a yell.

The flash back me looks confused as he calmly response to him...but instead of the pilot turning away and going back to flying...

He smiles evily..and looks over to the helicopter next to us. The one that held Jack...He looks back over at the flash back me and then a button which fires a rocket and explodes.

my eyes widen as he aims for Jacks copter

'Z-Zzane, why did you make me do this...you made me kille...y-yyour self! You made me killed your family...you...made...this...all happen!' He screams before pressing the button.

'NO!' I scream as the rocket flys out of its compartment and crashing into Jacks helicopter...making it explode in air with bits and pieces of it falling to the ground with one big KABLAM!

Tears form in my eyes as I look angrily as my pilot.'You bastard. You killed them! You killed them!' I say reaching for my walikie talkie.

He sees this and presses a button so the copter flys on its own and gets out of his seat. He gets in the back with me and quickly grabs the device and throws it out the door. Sending it on to the earth.

Sweat falls down my fore head as I look at him scared.'It shouldn't have come to this,Zane." He said."I really thought you and I would make a great team...guess I was wrong..' And with in a second the pilot pulled out and needle and stabbed my arm.

I screamed as I ripped it away. Bad idea...very bad idea...

When I did this it created a deep deep scratch all the way from the top of my arm to almost the bottom.

Screaming out in pain , I kick and lash at him. Sending blood into the air and over my suit and him.

'Stop it you little bitch!' He slaps me and then pushes me out the door.

'Ahhhhhh!'I scream as I go flying out. I hear him chuckle and cakle as I try and reach for something.

Of course I wasn't excepting to grab anything, but...in a miricale I managed to take hold of the landing gear.

My closed eyes open as my heart races.'What the fuck just happened..' I thought be fore looking over to the side and seeing the gas tank.

Fire dances in my eyes as I let on of my hands lose to grab a gun, in the holster of my side.

I grab it and aim it at the tank. As I do this visions fly passed my mind.

From the day I saw my creator, to the day Wu found me, to the day I found out I was a robot and to the day I met and married Pixle...

A tear escapes my eyes as I squeeze them shut.'Do it...for your country...for your friends...for your family...' The quote echoes in my head as in slow motion I shoot...

And let oh of the landing gear, sending me flying to the ground. I look up and see my pilot scream and then the chopper explode into a mixture of red, yellow and orange.

I smile and close my eyes.

'I'll miss you...' And then I hit the ground...

* * *

Zane's POV (Real life)

My eyes snap open as I shoot up from my laying position.

David and Jack look at me. There's purple rings under their eyes and their faces covered with dirt.

I look around the room and notice broken glass on the floor and what looks to be as a table covered in different kinds of ingredients to...something...

I look back at David and Jack and say shakily,

"It wasn't an accident that we were shot down and landed here...


End file.
